


Baby Misunderstanding

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Il branco è stabile, Stiles è quasi l'emissario di Derek e finalmente lui e l'Alpha hanno iniziato a uscire insieme. Sembrerebbe tutto perfetto, ma come al solito la magia decide di incasinare le loro vite. O meglio, in particolare quella di Stiles, che ora si ritrova in dolce attesa seppure non abbia mai neppure fatto sesso in vita sua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in una recensione.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nelle recensioni, anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot, potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Baby Misunderstanding** _

  
_Prompt: Derek/Stiles - Mpreg, Stiles scopre di essere incinta di Derek ma non sa come sia potuto succedere visto che la V-card è ancora in suo possesso.  
Note: L'idea iniziale era di scriverci del crack, ma dopo qualche riga m'è virata di brutto nell'angst. PS: Non c'è Scott perché non mi andava di mettercelo._

  
Stiles boccheggiò senza parole, ma nessuno commentò al riguardo con sarcasmo come avrebbero fatto in qualsiasi altra situazione. Stavolta, però, l'intero branco era ammutolito per la stessa ragione per cui neppure Stiles riusciva a trovare parole. Perfino Jackson non era riuscito a reagire con sarcasmo alla notizia immediatamente! Certo, era infine scoppiato a ridere così forte da esser crollato a terra risvegliando tutti dalla trance, ma aveva pur sempre avuto bisogno di qualche istante per assorbire l'idea.

Boyd gli diede una leggera ginocchiata alla schiena e Jackson cercò di ricomporsi, soprattutto quando Lydia gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

“No, deve dirlo ancora una volta, doc. E uno di voi con il super udito mi deve assicurare che Deaton non stia mentendo perché sono convinto di aver avuto un aneurisma e di essere passato a miglior vita.” disse tutto d'un fiato Stiles, le mani inconsciamente strette al proprio grembo.

“Sei in dolce attesa del cucciolo del tuo Alpha.” ripeté perlomeno per la terza volta negli ultimi dieci minuti Deaton.

“Vedi?” esclamò Stiles voltandosi verso suddetto Alpha, che fissava la foto dell'ecografia che Deaton gli aveva fatto poco prima e che ancora Derek stringeva tra le mani. “Non ha nessun senso, Derek! Devi dirglielo! Insomma, anche se volessimo ignorare il fatto che sono un uomo quindi non sono dotato dell'attrezzatura per ospitare un bambino, non abbiamo mai neppure-!” Stiles si bloccò, arrossendo all'improvviso all'involontaria ammissione.

“Aspetta, Stilinski, vuoi dire che sei ancora vergine?” chiese Jackson. Al silenzio di Stiles continuò. “Oddio, lo sei!”

Jackson scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e Stiles si rannicchiò ancora di più su se stesso, sentendosi umiliato come mai prima d'ora. Stavolta sia Boyd che Lydia diedero un pugno a Jackson, che li fissò oltraggiato prima di sbuffare e uscire dalla stanza borbottando qualcosa riguardo gli ormoni e la gravidanza.

“Com'è potuto succedere?” chiese quindi Lydia.

Deaton scrollò le spalle. “Ho una teoria al riguardo, ma è una situazione quasi unica nel suo genere.”

Derek finalmente parve risvegliarsi dalla sua trance e fissò il veterinario con sguardo minaccioso. “Voglio una risposta seria, non queste stronzate Deaton!”

Il branco si voltò a guardare il proprio Alpha, stupito da quel tono autoritario. Nonostante fossero fedeli al loro Alpha, erano quasi tutti convinti che Derek non sarebbe mai stato un vero Alpha; eppure, per la prima volta, sentirono un forte senso di orgoglio e appartenenza al suo branco. Ne fu una conferma anche la comparsa di Jackson di nuovo sulla soglia della stanza.

Deaton rimase a fissare Derek negli occhi per lunghi istanti, poi sorrise e annuì, quasi approvasse il suo comportamento. “È probabile che dipenda dalla scintilla di magia di Stiles. Ora che fa parte di un branco, il suo potere è più forte. Ma il branco è poco numeroso e instabile. Un cucciolo istiga un senso di protezione nei membri del branco, li unisce attorno alla madre durante la gravidanza. Crea un legame duraturo, che rende più forte il branco e di conseguenza la magia di Stiles in un ciclo che rigenera altro potere per il branco.”

Per qualche istante calò di nuovo il silenzio, poi Derek sospirò come se il mondo gli fosse crollato addosso e avesse appena respirato per l'ultima volta prima di venir schiacciato. Stiles lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio e si morse il labbro, cercando di trattenere la delusione che minacciava di coglierlo. Derek sembrava così stanco...

“Quindi è colpa mia se...” si interruppe per un istante, le braccia ancora strette al proprio ventre. Prese un respiro profondo, prima di continuare. “C'è un modo per, non lo so, evitare che la mia magia di testa sua decida che ho bisogno di più potere? O perlomeno un metodo per...” fece una pausa, poi si forzò a continuare. “Come posso liberarmi di questa cosa?” chiese.

Isaac, che era stato in piedi accanto a lui fino a quel momento, emise un guaito a bocca chiusa, gli si avvicinò ancora di più. Il resto del branco reagì più silenziosamente, ma dal modo in cui tutti avevano fatto un passo verso di lui, Jackson compreso, Stiles capì che si erano sentiti tutti a disagio per quelle parole.

Si voltò verso Derek, ma l'Alpha era sparito oltre la porta di emergenza che si affacciava sul retro dello studio veterinario. Stiles sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, convinto di aver ricevuto la risposta alla domanda che non aveva voluto porre a Derek: per quanto Stiles fosse stato sotto shock, avrebbe davvero voluto tenere il bambino se anche Derek lo avesse voluto. Ma non poteva accettare di forzarlo a sopportare una cosa simile, non quando la loro relazione non era neppure una cosa così seria per Derek probabilmente.

Deaton si schiarì la gola attirando la sua attenzione di nuovo. “È un po' affrettato sorbirti tutta la responsabilità della situazione, in realtà. I bambini non si fanno da soli, ci deve essere sempre un apporto da due parti.”

Stiles sbuffò. “Ho già detto che non… non c'è stato un vero e proprio rapporto tra me e Derek.” ripeté arrossendo ancora. Stavolta però Jackson non reagì. Deaton invece sospirò quasi annoiato. “Parlavo di uno scambio di energie. Volontario, non forzato. Derek deve aver voluto tanto quanto te che questo branco fosse più unito. E deve essersi sentito al sicuro con te perché funzionasse, come se fossi già parte non solo del suo branco, ma della sua famiglia, soprattutto considerata la tua mancanza del giusto apparato riproduttore.”

Deaton gli porse una copia della foto che qualche istante prima anche Derek aveva fissato. “Per un Alpha in un territorio in condizioni ostili e con alle spalle il trauma della perdita di un branco, fare figli è più una questione di desiderio e della giusta chimica col partner, che del giusto set di organi e del bisogno di più potere. Aggiungiamo al mix un pizzico di magia in un partner che ricambia il sentimento...” Deaton lasciò la frase morire nel nulla, lasciando Stiles e il resto del branco a trarre le loro conclusioni.

Lydia sospirò. “Sapevi che sarebbe successo, non è vero?”

Deaton scrollò le spalle. “Era un'eventualità che avevo considerato, ma non mi aspettavo succedesse così presto, non prima che Stiles fosse diventato a tutti gli effetti l'emissario del branco perlomeno. Ora, credo che Stiles debba andare a parlare con Derek.” aggiunse solo prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Per qualche istante rimasero tutti immobili in silenzio, poi Jackson gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio, stupendo non solo Stiles ma anche il resto del branco. “Vuoi davvero…?” lasciò in sospeso la domanda, ma dal lieve suono che venne strozzato nella gola di Isaac e dagli sguardi un po' tristi sulle facce del resto del gruppo, seppe che era un quesito di cui tutti aspettavano la risposta.

Stiles si massaggiò l'addome e poi riportò lo sguardo su Jackson. “Devo parlare con Derek.” rispose solo alzandosi e avviandosi oltre l'uscita di emergenza.

Nell'oscurità dell'imbrunire, gli ci vollero alcuni istanti per notare la figura seduta sul marciapiedi un paio di metri sulla sinistra. Prese un respiro profondo e poi gli si avvicinò, prima di mettersi a sedere accanto a lui. Derek aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca in pelle, ma anche senza vederle Stiles sapeva che le stava tenendo strette a pugno. Aveva la schiena ricurva, quasi stesse cercando di rendersi più piccolo, ed era così rigido che Stiles temette gli si potesse strappare qualche muscolo per la tensione.

Stiles osservò la foto che ancora teneva tra le proprie mani; Derek la fissò con la coda dell'occhio per un istante, poi distolse lo sguardo.

“Va bene.” disse solo l'Alpha interrompendo il silenzio.

“Cosa?” chiese confuso Stiles.

“Lo capisco. Sei giovane, non sei pronto per questo genere di cose e in fondo non è colpa tua. È solo per colpa della magia, non lo vuoi davvero. Quindi va bene se vuoi...” la voce di Derek sembrava impassibile, ma la sua esitazione proprio sul finale rendeva piuttosto ovvio che fosse molto doloroso per lui dire una cosa simile.

Stiles rimase in silenzio per un istante, poi afferrò il polso di Derek e lo costrinse ad estrarre la mano dalla tasca; la strinse tra le sue e si poggiò contro la sua spalla, il viso nascosto nel suo collo.

“Non hai sentito quel che ha detto Deaton dopo che sei uscito, vero?” chiese quindi.

Derek scosse la testa.

“Volevo solo che fosse una scelta.” rispose Stiles. Derek parve irrigidirsi ancora di più e cercò di spostarsi. Stiles lo trattenne stringendosi di più a lui. “Quello che intendevo dire, è che non volevo fosse qualcosa che io ho forzato su di te, perché nella tua vita ne hai avute abbastanza di persone che ti hanno obbligato a gestire conseguenze per decisioni che ti sono state forzate. Pensavo solo che… Magari per te questa cosa non fosse così seria. Tra di noi, intendo. E un bambino! Beh, un bambino è un impegno serio. Non è un matrimonio a Las Vegas, per cui puoi avere un annullamento se ti penti. Ed è vero, sono giovane e un bambino non era una mia priorità in questo momento. Ma un bambino con te, una famiglia insieme. È qualcosa che...” Stiles si sentì arrossire. Strinse di più la mano di Derek che stava ancora tra le sue. “Ho fantasticato su come sarebbe stata, su come sarebbe stato se il branco fosse stato come la tua famiglia era in passato. Pensavo solo non fosse qualcosa che tu volessi con me e quando hai sospirato in quel modo...” ammise infine, la voce che gli si spezzava.

Per un infinito istante calò il silenzio, poi Derek lo strinse in un abbraccio e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Rimase a lungo con le labbra poggiate sulla sua pelle e Stiles si rilassò nella presa, chiudendo gli occhi.

“È una cosa molto seria, Stiles.” rispose in un sussurro Derek senza spostarsi.

Stiles ridacchiò. “È diventato più o meno ovvio quando Deaton ha detto che dovevi volerlo tu e dovevo volerlo pure io perché accadesse.”

Derek lo distanziò per un istante e lo fissò, gli occhi verdi che luccicavano di speranza. “Già, a quanto pare la mia scintilla è più o meno il motivo per cui sono fisicamente in dolce attesa, ma se questa cosa tra me e te non fosse stata seria e se non lo avessimo voluto parecchio, non sarebbe mai successa solo perché ho un pizzico di magia in me.”

Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi Derek sbuffò, chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Stiles. “Siamo degli idioti?” chiese.

Stiles ridacchiò e annuì, prima di baciarlo con dolcezza sulle labbra. Derek rispose con altrettanta dolcezza, le braccia che lo tenevano un po' più vicino, il viso che si inclinava leggermente per aver migliore accesso prima di cercare di approfondire il bacio. Stiles gli portò le braccia al collo e mugugnò soddisfatto, mordicchiandogli appena il labbro in un invito, che Derek accettò ben volentieri.

Li interruppe comunque un colpo di tosse che proveniva dalla porta sul retro della clinica. “Se fosse per me potreste anche continuare,” disse Erica con un sogghigno malizioso sulle labbra, “ma Lydia insiste che non è una buona idea farvi arrestare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico prima che diciate allo Sceriffo che sta per diventare nonno, quindi...”

Stiles impallidì. “Oddio, Derek, mio padre!” esclamò voltandosi verso l'Alpha, il quale era sbiancato a sua volta.  
  
Erica rise a loro spese e, anche senza l'udito fine di un mannaro, Stiles fu sicuro di sentire Jackson sganasciarsi da dentro la clinica. Stiles si chiese quanto avrebbe riso Jackson quando lo avrebbe costretto a cambiare pannolini al posto suo.


End file.
